Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 8x + 5$, $ CT = 55$, and $ JT = 4x + 2$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 5} + {4x + 2} = {55}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 7 = {55}$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $ 12x = 48$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({4}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {JT = 16 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 18}$